Multi Protocol Label Switching techniques such as standard MPLS and various extensions, e.g. MPLS Transport Profile and Generalized MPLS, have been developed to implement a unified control plane providing traffic-engineering capabilities over a variety of network technologies. Fault management or performance management functions in a communication network are generally described as OAM (operations, administration and maintenance). Standards for MPLS OAM are still in a state of development.